Amber Eyes
by Reih
Summary: At the end of the game Kuja is regretting his former ways and tries to help save his brother but his good deed backfires. Please review! Heheh. And you guys thought I'd abandoned you! I promise I'm going somewhere with this fic!
1. Chapter 1

_"I-I think I...finally know what it means...to live..." _

So sad, those words. They brought back to him the events on Terra. He too had felt as though he had lost all reason for living. When you're no more than a puppet, what's the point in living any longer? It was a terrible pain that gripped his chest at the thought of his newely-found brother's death.

"Kuja..."

What a terrible twist of fate! Dagger, beautiful, loving Dagger, was waiting for him. He knew that no one expected him to return, but Dagger still hoped. If only he could speak to her one more time...

"Do not...waste your b-breath. I...am not going to make it..."

There was a bitter, metalic taste in his mouth. He swallowed to get rid of it but found that it returned immediately. His chest hurt, his stomach ached, and his head was going to explode. But more than anything, Zidane's heart felt as though it were breaking.

"K-Kuja..." Zidane reached a hand for his brother then drew back, surprised to find that it was stained with red. Blood? Where had that come from?

Crimson eyes met his. Although he could not read his brother's mind, the younger genome felt as though he understood what he was thinking. Not really thoughts, not tangible ones at any rate. More of an emotion...a feeling...a connection...

"You are going to die."

Zidane jerked, ready to protest, to tell him that he was wrong. He was the one lying there in his own pool of blood. How could he even suggest that Zidane was going to be the one to...

But the blood...where had that come from? Lowering his eyes to his own battered body, a wave of shock numbed the genome. He was the one covered in blood. Shocked dark eyes met mournful amber ones.

"B-brother...?" The metallic taste was stronger; he could feel something (a trickle of water?) at the side of his mouth. This was all wrong! He was here to comfort his brother as he died. Why was it that it was he who felt comforted by the presence of this older genome? He couldn't be the one dying; he had to get back to Dagger, dammit!

"Zidane..."

The thief winced. He did not want to hear the concern in his brother's voice. He knew what it meant...

"D-don't...say it...I...I don't want...to hear you say it..." Even that was an effort to say. Now that he knew he was dying it seemed as though the end were rushing towards him at an unimaginable speed. He thought of Dagger's eyes, the look on her face as he told her that he intended to return to his brother's side. _It could have been me, under different circumstances..._

"Garnet."

Jerking wildly at the sound of his lover's name on this man's lips, Zidane narrowed his eyes. Had he misunderstood his brother? Was the man still dangerous, even now as he lay before him, weak as an infant? If this man, brother or no, meant to hurt Dagger...

"Don't misunderstand me...brother...I mean...no harm to y-your...p-princess."

Wincing at the effort his words required, Kuja paused to catch his breath. He could feel his heart racing, his mind aching, his bones crying out in agony, crying for the release that death would bring. But could he really allow himself to die now that he had an inkling of what it meant to live? It had been his brother who had given him reason to live. Seeing the younger genome, nothing more than a puppet, daring to love a woman...if he could love, who was to say that Kuja could not? If he cared that much for someone...if he could feel that much for anything...who was to say that he wasn't living, that he wasn't real? The very idea gave Kuja a feeling of something warm, something exciting: hope.

The Lifa Tree had rejected all intruders, fearing more damage to it. In his eagerness to rejoin his brother, Zidane hadn't noticed the wounds he'd gained as he had run through the living tree. Creatures that fed off of the tree's power had reacted, lashing out at the genome as he'd hurried to the heart of the Lifa Tree. Nothing had stopped him; he would get to his brother! But not that Kuja had brought them to his attention, the wounds were all that Zidane could think about. He ached; his stomach burned where a poisonous claw had slashed his abdomen; his legs were rubbery from the run through the tree; his heart was ready to burst! He was dying.

"K-Kuja..." Zidane waited until he knew he had the other man's attention before continuing. All he could think about was Dagger and the promise he'd made. He had to return to her, one way or another. "Kuja...I prom-...promised...that I'd come back...to her..." he managed. Even that took the breath from him. He couldn't see anymore; he couldn't breathe anymore; he could barely think, but he knew that Dagger would be heartbroken when he didn't return. And she would never quit waiting for him; she would never marry or have children or let herself feel any warmth for another man ever again. He could not let that happen to her; she was much too precious for that. "P-please...can't we...let her know...? I-I...don't want her...to be...like that..."

_A promise of love? _

Such an oath might just be binding enough to save him. The question was...did he want to be saved? Perhaps he should give the opportunity to his brother, Zidane. The man certainly had earned it. But there was only one way to save him and that was by giving up his own life for his brother.

_Fury; rage; madness...I must feel them all...I must use them all. _

_Trance. _

The force of the power made him tremble like a fragile leaf in a windstorm. He felt his brother stiffen but not retreat. That was good; it was fitting that the one who would remain would be brave and good. He would not run from the threat of danger.

"Zidane, I'm going to help you," Kuja whispered, his strength slowly returning. "You shouldn't die here with me; Garnet...is waiting for you to fulfill your promise." He reached for the power of the Lifa Tree, asking for forgiveness for his foolishness while silently pleading for Zidane's worn body to heal, for the Tree to take pity on the young lover. He had to fulfill his promise.

And he would.

After all, both of them couldn't die.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been horrible since he'd left her. Her nights were lonely and filled with grief. She missed Zidane greatly and nothing, not even the restoration of Alexandria, could take the edge off of the pain that she felt. She often spent hours on end staring out her bedroom window, waiting for him to return. Her heart felt as though it were caught between Bahamut's powerful jaws, ready to burst from the strength of the terrifying eidolon.

Her comrades, the ones who had remained, had attempted to cheer her up, but to no avail. There was no person who could relieve the queen's suffering but one; the one who had left her.

_But he did promise to return; you must give him that much._

Yes, he _had_ said that he would return, had he not? And she trusted him. Even if she had to wait until the end of time, she would not forget him. Their melody would live on…

The faint sound of a muffled knock roused Garnet from her sad musings. She blinked before turning slowly, regally towards the door. After a moment of conferencing, no doubt about her, Steiner and Beatrix hesitantly made their way to their queen's side.

"Highness," Beatix began, almost nervously. "The festival is about to begin." Seeing no reaction in the royal lady's eyes, Beatrix's resolve hardened and she stepped directly in front of the queen, cutting off her train of thought. "Garnet, this is ridiculous! I know that you miss Zidane, we all do! But Steiner and I can no longer sit here and watch you let Alexandria fall to ruin! You are the queen; start acting like one!"

Silence fell. Finally seeming to realize that she might have gone too far, Beatrix straightened and stepped back once, never taking her eyes from the grieving woman before her. After a moment, Garnet rose.

"You're right," she whispered. She felt as though she were finally awakening from a long sleep. And perhaps she was. Perhaps it was time that she really awaken and let her people know that their queen was still alive and well. "Steiner…Beatrix…thank you…"

But then, was this really what she wanted, Garnet asked herself as she smiled at the throng of people before her. She sat where her mother had once sat, observing the play that the travelers performed. It was her favorite play, or had been, before her adventures with Zidane…

_Zidane. Just the very thought of him chills my heart and brings back memories of…_

"…bring my Dagger back to me…!"

Garnet started. Had she just heard…?

Peering over the edge of the balcony, she saw him, as handsome and dashing as he had looked before the Lifa Tree incident. Her heart stopped, breath hitched in her chest, a bubble that was painful but welcome all the same. She was not dreaming; he was really here! Her mind had not registered that fact that she was running until she was descending the main stairs. Burning pain seared her side but she welcomed the discomfort. The pain only meant that she was really awake, that he was really here waiting for her.

Rushing into the crowd, Garnet was jostled by the commoners. She shoved her way through as brutally as she was being shoved. She had to get to him; she had to reach him before he disappeared from her life again!!

There was a tug at her neck as her jeweled pendant caught on the coarse material of a peasant's robe. The delicate silver chain snapped, flinging the jewel out into the crowd. Garnet froze, staring at the spot that it had flown to, then glancing back at her hero waiting for her on the stage.

_If I turn from him now, he might…_

With sudden assurance that if she took her eyes off of him again he would disappear forever, Garnet left her birthstone, rushing for the man instead. He was more important than any jewel, after all.

He held his arms out as she made her way up the stage steps, getting ever so closer to him. Garnet's eager body slammed into his waiting arms, relaxing for the first time since he had left. She could smell the sent of a thousand adventures, of hundreds of journeys, of _him_. She held on to him tightly, relishing the feel of his chin resting on her head, his hand stroking her hair. This was all that she had ever wanted; all that she had ever desired. This was heaven.

The mouse-like man closed his eyes, his expression a mix of pleasure and pain. The sight of the two lovers who had finally found their way back into each other's arms sent a ripple of joy through the crowd of people who watched. This was better than the play that had been interrupted; this was real love, strong as granite and sure as gold and the onlookers felt their own hearts melt at the sight of it.

Finally, the couple managed to separate enough for the man to gaze into the queen's eyes. Within them was a softness that rivaled the fleece of a baby lamb. Her love poured out from her gaze, warming the young man even as a trickle of grief wound its harsh hand around his heart. He opened his mouth, wishing that it had been different; that he would not have to be here now, telling her this. His hand touched her cheek, softly, tenderly.

"Garnet," he whispered.

_I am not…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Garnet," he whispered.

_I am not…_

"…Zidane…"

The loving eyes suddenly clouded with confusion. She pulled away from him and he felt keenly the loss of her body's warmth. Suddenly the weight of thousands of eyes seemed to be upon them and Garnet shivered from the intensity of the many gazes. She suddenly felt cold and alone again. She wasn't sure why, but when Zidane's lips had parted and his name had slipped from his own mouth, she had known; she had felt it in the way he looked at her, heard it in the way he said her name, saw it in his very stance.

This man was not the Zidane she remembered!

"Who are you," she hissed, attempting to sound harsh but failing miserably. She was suffering from the sudden change in her emotions and it left her trembling, feeling light-headed and confused.

Zidane's dark eyes shifted from her to something beyond her. He leaned closer and for just a moment, a quick fluke in the scheme of the fates, he _was_ Zidane again. He was the loving, courageous, frivolous companion she had grown to love. Then she blinked and the illusion was gone. He _looked_ like her Zidane, but his eyes did not glow like they should; the humor was gone from his face; his heart was in his eyes but it was not the one she had grown to know; it was another, colder heart that beat within his chest.

"Your highness…perhaps we should not speak here," he murmured, a half-smile teasing the side of his mouth, causing an ache deep within her soul. He looked so like her love that it hurt to gaze upon him. But he couldn't be…could he?

His hand moved to her arm in something resembling a caress. A soft puff of air stirred a stray lock of Garnet's hair as he sighed. Scolding her stomach for clenching uncomfortably at the contact, Garnet stiffened turned slightly towards the guards that had surrounded the stage. She would get to the bottom of this, but not in front of her entire kingdom.

"Let us return to the castle," she commanded, proud that her voice did not reveal the quaking in her heart. "Zidane must be tired after such a long journey back from the Lifa Tree." Although deep inside she felt that this man could _not_ be Zidane, she understood that, whoever he was, this man must know what happened to her lover.

His hand fit into hers as easily as if they were made for just that purpose. The liquid warmth crept up her arm sluggishly, as though there was all the time in the world for them to stand there, holding hands in the warm sunlight. She allowed him to clasp her hand merely to uphold the image of two long-lost lovers suddenly reunited. Certainly she would _never_ have withstood such a blatant show of affection under any other circumstances!

The guards surrounded the couple, keeping the crowds back and giving them room to walk towards the castle in peace. The massive doors and towering walls offered Garnet no consolation. She was not returning to her home alone, but she was not returning with her love either. At the sight of Beatrix and Steiner standing before her in the main hall, beaming, Garnet's sight blurred with unshed tears. The hand clasping hers tightened ever so lightly, a reassuring squeeze to calm her nerves, perhaps. Of course, she could have imagined it; everything seemed so surreal to her at the moment.

Shivering a bit from the sudden chill of the castle, Garnet dropped her companion's hand and folded her arms in an attempt to ward off the cold. They stopped at the foot of the grand stairs.

"I would like to speak with Zidane alone, if you do not care," she murmured to Beatrix. Steiner had never _really_ trusted Zidane alone with her, and, though they had grown closer towards the end of their journey, he would most likely quarrel most fiercely over her decision to be alone with the man. Beatrix, being a woman, was much more understanding in the ways of love. Perhaps she would be easier to goad than the knight.

Beatrix glanced at Zidane. She did not know him as well as Garnet, but Whenever Steiner spoke of him it was always with a note of respect. If he were honorable enough to earn Steiner's respect, perhaps it would be permissible to allow him some time alone with the princess.

"Very well. But I will be waiting outside your rooms, Highness," she warned. "You need only call out if you need me."

Too wrapped up her thoughts, the princess did not feel the nod that she gave her captain, nor did she notice the frown on her would-be-lover's face. Everyone, even this imposter, appeared to be worried about her, but in her pain and grief the young queen could not bring herself to reassure them. She almost _wanted_ them to worry for her.

Shaking her head distractedly, Garnet managed a smile as a servant pushed the heavy oaken door to her chamber open. With the impostor at her heels, the queen drifted into her room, shuddering at the sound of the door closing behind her. She was alone with the impostor.

She had not turned to look him, choosing instead to appear regal and posed. She was also silent and stern. Let _him_ be the first one to speak; it was he who owed her the explanation.

_He called for me_. Garnet winced at the memory. She had been so happy, so relieved to see him that she had run into his arms immediately, never questioning once the circumstances that had brought him back to her. _I should have known…the fates are never so kind…_

"Princess," the voice, _his_ voice, inquired softly. She would not give him the chance to take the upper hand by confusing her further. The sharp click of her pearl-inlaid slippers shattered the silence as she valiantly took a step toward the impostor.

"Do not think to sway me with words and entreaties," she began bravely. "I know that you are _not_ Zidane. Who are you?"

The concern fell from his face like cobwebs under a servant's broom. Something akin to a sneer took its place, chasing away what shred of security Garnet had thought she'd had and replacing it with cold, hard fear. He stepped closer to her, mindless of the space that courtesy awarded her.

"I see you have not changed for the better after your adventure, _your highness_. If anything you are as sour and spoiled as your mother was," he commented with disdain so evident that it chilled the queen's heart and seemed to lower the castle temperature by several degrees. His careless remark about her mother tore at her heart, but Garnet refused to show her pain to this man. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the contempt vanished. He was once more a pained, concerned young man who looked so like the one she loved.

"Forgive me," he murmured, a pained expression clouding his own face. "I too have lost someone dear to me very recently…"

Shaken, but not terribly wounded, Garnet managed to nod. The man's moods changed so quickly! Perhaps he was an insane man or a doll, much like Vivi's "brothers" had been when first encountered. She took an uncertain step back and the man seemed to realize her lack of comfort with his closeness.

"Forgive me," he remarked, backing away from her as he spoke. "You asked me a question. I could do worse than to answer it for you, I'm sure."

Watching him as he collected his thoughts and pondered how to begin his tale, Garnet had to force herself to stay her hand. Although her mind knew that he was not her lover, her heart ached to see his smile, to know that warm flow of love that she had known from his look-alike. She was not certain that seeing him but not having _him_ was better than not knowing at all. Either way, she was doubtless about to find out exactly what happened to the man she loved from the lips of the man who could be his twin.

"This…is going to be a long tale," he warned although it seemed half-heartedly, as though he were weary already of telling it yet knew that it must be done.

"That is fine. We have plenty of time," Garnet replied.

And thus he began to tell his tale.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuja could feel the power flowing through him. It surged to every part of his body, poured from every pore and slid through his very marrow. The Lifa Tree itself seemed to be feeding on his power even as it rejected him. It was the ultimate power, this trance. He was floating; he was soaring; he was one with the universe once more!!

"B-bro…ther…"

The weak cry brought him back to his purpose. The genome's amber eyes narrowed as they sought Zidane's mangled carcass. He knew at once that there was no hope for the thief. Fate had decreed that he die in a final, glorifying blow!

But that knowledge was not enough for Kuja. He had vowed to fulfill his brother's promise; he would not let him die here and leave his love to waste her years waiting patiently for him. Any man who would risk his life to help his enemy, even if that enemy were his own brother, deserved more than a cold, unfeeling death on the ground of the Lifa Tree.

Collecting the strands of power that dripped from his soul, Kuja closed his eyes and focused.

_Focus_.

_Focus_.

There! That was it! Grasping the thread of magic, the powerful genome twisted, bent, _forced_ it to his will. It was an ancient spell, unreliable but necessary in such a situation. He was not sure of the outcome, but he knew that it would save his brother's life. He could feel it.

A chant slipped from his parched lips, not words but a mere session of incoherent noises. He was not certain how he knew what was needed for this chant, not even sure that it was the right one, but he could still _feel it_.

Then he lost it.

Groping blindly like a child left alone in a black forest, Kuja floundered, struggling to bring the pieces of the spell back together. He could feel the power draining from him, the trance ending, but his brother still lay there, weakened and dying. Kuja collapsed wearily upon the ground before Zidane, drained by the magical attempt and feeling sorely the aftereffects of the trance.

"Well, my brother," the genome panted, "I tried." With those words, the dying Kuja closed his eyes and welcomed oblivion. It was a well-desired rest after a long, hard life.

_…come back to me…_

Zidane winced as a sudden flash of pain ripped through his abdomen, headed straight for his heart. His mouth opened in a silent cry and his eyes watered against his will. Was this what it felt like to die, alone and without his love, Dagger?

It felt like hell.

"Aaarghhh!!!"

Shaken by his brother's sudden burst, adrenaline kicked in and traveled in a burst throughout Kuja's veins, forcing his heart to quiver as it quickened its pace. Unthinkingly, he sat up, twisting to see his brother. Regrettably, the action served only to cause a ripple of pain to spread throughout his body as well.

"K-Kuja," Zidane murmured, "It's th-the tree…"

As absurd as the statement was, it was true. Floating before the two fallen brothers was a luminous green orb. It was the spirit of the Lifa Tree; it was, in essence, Lifa itself.

_I am dying; you are dying; we are all dying._

Kuja gasped as the voice wrapped itself around his mind. It was mournful, powerful, and painful.

_But we do not have to die._

It had Zidane's attention. His eyes narrowed as the tried to focus his failing vision on the apparition.

_We can all live._

The light seemed to glow brighter with more determination than it had before.

_I need a body; you need to live. We can both satisfy our desires._

Kuja laughed harshly at the form. He had found catch in the creature's offer. "You only need one of us," he hissed.

_I need you to live so that I may live. I can take away the pain you feel; I can take away the death sentence. I am the Lifa Tree._

Suddenly the offer of life was not amusing; it was something to ponder over and examine carefully. Kuja had been willing to save his brother when it was certain that nothing could be done to save himself, but this being claimed that it could take away the cruel clock that ticked away the seconds of his life. Was he really ready to die so that his brother could live?

Zidane answered for him.

"If you can save one of us, you can save us both!" he argued valiantly.

_Do not think to banter words with me, young one! Yes, I can save you both but not as you would think!_

Kuja opened his mouth to remark when his brother's voice once more cut in.

"Then do it! Save us both and you can live in me!"

A brave but foolish outburst, Kuja later mused. But as the emerald vapor enveloped his tired body, the genome lost the will to fight it. He relaxed into the warmth of the Lifa Tree's embrace, close his eyes and let himself forget. There was no Terra or Gaia here; there were no other genomes or vicious creators; there was only the rattling of his chest as he struggled to breath and the beating of the Lifa Tree's heart as it encompassed his being.

_And I am freed._

The night was cold, but he did not miss the warmth. The frost that lined the side of the road was not enough to cool the fire that raged inside his heart or his mind. He was a broken being, without purpose in this harsh world. His foot struck a stone and he fell, landing heavily on his side. He did not care; he was alive; he was dead.

That was how the wandering group of actors found him three hours later, as the sun was just beginning to kiss the sky with her warm lips. The band had been traveling all night in order to make it to their next performance in time. Had it not been for the golden glint of the man's hair against the dirt road, they might never have found him.

Binsom, the leader of the troup spotted the figure first, and shouted for the driver, Gumo, to stop the wagon. Stepping off the wagon, the husky, heavily bearded man approached the lump of clothing, hair, and limbs. He stopped only one step away from the stranger.

"Ye gow'n tuh get up?" he inquired gruffly. The figure didn't move. "Hey thur! I asked ye a quesh'n boy! Ye ern't dead now, are ye?" After receiving no response and seeing that the figure was indeed alive, Binsom huffed. He had only tried to help the lad! If the boy didn't want any help, he wouldn't give it. He certainly wasn't going to go forcing someone to take his charity.

Turning back to Gumo, who had taken the opportunity to get a few minute's rest, the leader barked, "Get ye back tuh work, ye lazy arse! We're gow'n!" The midget squeaked and sat up in the seat, taking the chocobo's reigns in hand. "We've gah tur make it tuh Alexandria befo' the queen gets upset!"

Binsom took a step towards the wagon then froze as an icy hand clamped onto his ankle. He looked down at the filthy, bloody being before him and felt a moment's pity for the man who had obviously been through so much.

The stranger's cracked lips parted, and Binsom bent closer to hear.

"Did…you say…Alexandria…?" The man's words were as dry as a desert corpse, devoid of emotion and life. Binsom nodded, and for the first time he saw some life enter the man's eyes (golden they appeared to him, that they did). "Can you…take me…there?"

It was not a major request, and, from the looks of things, the man was unable to make it to the city alone. Perhaps he had a family or some friends there who could take care of him. Whether it was the pathetic sight of the man or the early morning snack that Binsom had just eaten, his heart warmed and he nodded to the stranger.

"Aye, I'll take ye. I'll even give ye a job if ye can act."

The man smiled sadly at him.

"I've always liked the play _I Want to be Your Canary_."

It just so happened that that was the very play that they were going to perform for the queen.


	5. Chapter 5

There was something amiss. Garnet narrowed her eyes, her brow thoughtfully furrowed as she tried to locate the problem. Suddenly, she gave a start and thoughtlessly interrupted Zidane's look-a-like's tale.

"But your eyes," she exclaimed, "they've changed!"

The objects of her surprise narrowed considerably as his face melted into a scowl. It was like watching a large, dark cloud blot out the sunlight. She was, however, far too shocked at the change to note the man's sudden change of mood. His eyes had indeed changed; the golden brown had sharpened into an intense amber color, the color of anger, of rage, of hate.

Finally, he replied coldly, "Yes, I suppose they would have."

Of course, such a reply did nothing to answer the many questions bubbling up inside the young queen. It seemed that the confusion grew and grew like a living thing inside her, making her ready to burst if she did not open her mouth and voice them. It finally reached the point where she could no longer contain the turmoil; she took a deep breath and asked.

"But _why_ have they changed? And why don't you seem to care? It certainly isn't normal. And this story you've told, it's interesting and all if it's real, but where is Zidane now and why do you look so much like him? And why did the Lifa Tree-?"

"Enough!" the man cried. "I've told you all I know about the Lifa Tree; no, I certainly don't care about the color of my _eyes_ at a time like this, and I'm not sure _why_ they change like they do. Can't you do anything but ask questions?"

Startled by the strength of his reply, Garnet took a step back. Then, remembering that she was the queen in this castle and _he_ the impostor, she hardened her resolve and raised her chin slightly in a regal manner.

"You chide me, yet you have not answered the most important questions of all: Who are you, and where is Zidane?"

At the mention of her love's name, the man seemed to shrink back, less sure of himself and more like a lonely child than a strong adult. He seemed almost ashamed of her inquiries. Finally, he straightened and, with a look akin to defiance, answered.

"You do not ask easy questions," the impostor began, "nor do you ask easy ones. Zidane," here he stopped for a breath. "Zidane should never have gone back there. Someone should have stopped him...it was foolish."

Hearing such words from a stranger angered Garnet more than his outburst had before. "What do you know of Zidane? He went back to comfort his dying _brother_! Don't you _dare_ try to demean such a noble act!"

The man's eyes softened; a sad gleam within them sent a stab of pity through the queen's heart. He had the look of a haunted man.

"No," he whispered, "I would not do that."

The silence stretched out uncomfortably, heavy and thick, pulsing like a living thing. They stood there, staring at each other, he with the look of a tormented soul, her with that of a stranger in an uncomfortable situation. Finally, with a light sigh, he met her confused gaze with his own melancholy one. His eyes, Garnet noticed faintly, had taken on more of a mellow color, something more akin to Zidane's soft brown than the stranger's striking amber.

"Garnet," he murmured, "I'm afraid…your lover is not going to be able to keep his promise to you…"

Emotion, icy in all its searing intensity, bolted through her, starting at her heart, flashing through her veins to the tips of her fingers and toes then back again, colliding in her chest and blurring her vision as her fears were confirmed by this man, this stranger who wore her lover's face.

_Don't worry, I'll come back; I promise!_

"But how do you know," she whispered softly, so softly that the impostor raised his brows and leaned closer to hear her. Then, louder, in numb denial she all but screamed, "_How do you know?!!_"

With real concern, he stepped close only to be shoved back by the teary-eyed girl. If she had taken the time to truly look, she would see clearly the war that he was fighting with himself. He had felt so torn; part of him desired nothing more than to comfort the ailing queen, while the other couldn't care less whether she wept or not. He was only here to fulfill a duty, after all.

Finally, he answered her. "Your highness, I was with Zidane; I know that he will never truly be able to return to you."

_Is her lip actually trembling?_

Indeed it was, like a delicate petal in a raging storm. The man shook himself; her emotions were not his concern; he must remember that.

"But _how_?" she cried desperately. She could _not_ believe that her love was gone, that he was dead. "Who are you to come here, looking like him and yet saying that he is dead and cannot return to me?!" She lowered her head, tears bubbling over her eyes, finally reaching their peak and sliding gently down her soft, pale cheeks. "Who…?"

If Zidane truly was gone, then she was dead. What was the point in going on if she would never see him again? She should have gone back with him; better to die with him than live without his love!! The icy hand that gripped her heart also tightened her throat, making it painful to breath. She was nothing; she was dead.

Then a comforting hand touched her cheek and the ice diminished to a bearable chill. She slowly raised her tear-streaked face to find Zidane watching her with a sad, bittersweet look in his eyes. Unable to bear the horrible separation any longer, Garnet hurled herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his warm, familiar chest. All of her fears, all of her nightmares where finally being released; it felt good to finally just cry.

The impostor wrapped his arms around the young woman, stroking her hair thoughtfully. She would be ashamed of herself later, but it seemed as though she needed this; she needed to be weak right now; she needed to be protected; she needed Zidane more than she needed the truth. He closed his eyes, carried away by darker thoughts as he held the weeping queen of Alexandria.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I just realized that I should probably state that I don't own any of the FF9 characters. But then, if you've played the game, you know which characters I don't own and which I do, don't you:P

According to the rules of decorum and propriety, the scene in Queen Garnet Til Alexandros's bedroom was one of shocking disgrace. The young woman was wrapped tightly in the arms of a man not much older than she. Their eyes were squeezed shut against the world as if all of their problems could be kept away if only they could stay together, each in the embrace of the other. They created a perfect picture of two lovers joined together in grief.

Eventually, the queen's sobs quieted and the man's hand, which had been slowly stroking her head, stilled. The moment he felt her stiffen he knew that she had realized what she had done: she had cried in front of a stranger. Worse, she had actually taken comfort in the arms of this man who she did know. This was hardly the action that a monarch should have taken and her cheeks reddened as the inevitable shame overtook the primitive desire for comfort. Her guest allowed her to remove herself from the warm circle of his arms, although she did so with a small pang of regret; she could not deny that she had enjoyed the solace he had given her, but she felt that to take more comfort than he had offered would be an affront to the man and to herself. She instead took a step away from him and lowered her head, avoiding his eyes the best she could without being rude.

"Thank you," she murmured, still appalled at what she had done but realizing that he had only allowed it for her comfort.

He did not reply. Garnet, as she was still trying to avoid his gaze, could not see his expression. She had the vague impression that he had nodded, but that was only a feeling that could have easily been incorrect. She could not help but wonder what he was thinking.

He was, in fact, wondering just how to explain to the woman before him that he was partly responsible for her fit. He _could_ have saved Zidane, he was sure, if he had only tried harder. But then, he was greedy. He desired life; he craved the warmth of the sun and the heat of battle; he wanted to live. Was it so wrong?

_Yes_, he realized. _To ruin the life of an innocent…that was wrong_.

And then there was the other matter, that of his identity. He was not so certain that the princess _-queen_, he mentally corrected himself- would be so accepting of his presence if she knew who he was. How could he tell her when only a few moments before she had been in his arms, crying over the loss of her lover?

_And it's your fault_.

The man willed the voice away; he had no time for that now. He would not waste the time given back to him on thoughts of the fallen genome. But, he realized as his gaze wandered over the young woman before him, Garnet did at least deserve to know his name, if not his involvement with her lover's end.

It was then that Garnet raised her eyes to meet his, and he was struck with such a wave of grief so strong that his very breath was ripped from his chest. He could feel himself slipping away from reality and he put up a valiant fight against the will that was taking over his own. It was in the midst of this battle that he felt _her_ hand upon his arm and heard her soft, worried voice asking if he was going to be okay.

Not wanting to involve her or make her aware of his condition, the man, wincing, bit out a terse reply. He felt the battle of wills drawing to a close, with him as the victor and was relieved that he once more had control of his own body. When the other _thing_ had retreated to the depths of his soul, the man sighed in relief and glanced at the princess to see her reaction.

She appeared horrified.

Garnet knew that she should not have allowed it to bother her to the extent it did, but when the impostor had winced in pain, she could not help placing her hand on his arm. He had, in turn, hissed that he was fine. But that was not what had frozen the princess's heart in some emotion she could not name.

For the first time since his arrival, the impostor had called her Dagger.

Finally, she could bear the secrecy no longer. She would not back down from the answer, no matter how terrifying it may be. Garnet curled her delicate fingers into a tight fist as she hardened her resolve. She would not have a stranger in her home any longer.

"Just who are you," she demanded with all of the tenacity that might have been expected of a royal lady.

Startled by her sudden burst of willpower, the impostor could do nothing but stare at her, shocked. Blinking, he straightened, aware that the answer to her question, which did indeed need to be answered, could very well get him thrown out of Alexandria castle and Queen Garnet's life.

But, he decided with a sneer, if he had to be the villain he might as well play the part. Mustering as condescending a look as he possibly could, the impostor opened his mouth and replied, "I am the very man who Zidane sacrificed his life for." He paused to smile bitterly at the shocked woman. "I am your _enemy_ Kuja."

When delivered a particularly painful blow, the mind does not always accept the seriousness of the matter. It tries to find reasons why such a thing cannot be true, why it cannot exist, or why it simply cannot be the way it is. Garnet's mind, although particularly stronger than most, was no exception to this rule. However, after a full minute of searching, she could find no solid reasoning behind the impostor's last words to her.

_I am your enemy Kuja._

Shivering, Garnet took a step back, and then another. She felt as though she had betrayed herself and, as the memory of his arms and how he had held her as she cried surfaced, the hot, uncomfortable rush of shame burned her cheeks and brought tears to her eyes again. _Why?_ Anyone would have been better than him! Another genome who looked like Zidane, a demon possessing the fallen body of her love, even Garland himself would have been more desirable than _Kuja_!

"No," she whispered, not realizing that she did. Her reaction earned a frown from the man who claimed to be her enemy.

She was in shock, Kuja realized. Of course, expecting your lover only to find your enemy was not an event welcomed by most women. Kuja could not help the flash of regret that sliced at his mind. Although he had spent most of his "life" resenting his brother genome, the end of Zidane as the world knew him had struck Kuja as an unique occurrence, one that should not have happened. He did not regret that he had not died in the Lifa Tree, but he sorely bemoaned the loss of such a valiant soul as his brother. The least that he could do was comfort his brother's lover.

"Garnet." She was pale, teetering, on the edge of falling into the abyss. To think that _he_ was the one who had comforted her! She had run to her lover's killer!

A small sound escaped the queen's mouth before she felt the ground coming up to greet her. Darkness clouded her vision and the last thing she saw before fainting was a look of worry on her enemy's face.

**AN:** You know, every time that I read a fanfiction I notice that there are notes from the author. I haven't really stopped and taken the time to talk to any of you, so I thought that I would do so now. First I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read my little fanfiction. I would also like to thank all of you who have reviewed. Until you've written a fanfiction you can't really appreciate a review. I've started reviewing all of the stories that I read simply because I know how much it means to the author. Trust me, we NEVER look over a review:D

And for those of you who are worried about where this story is going…I'll try to keep it interesting for as long as I can. It's the end of the school year and I've got an uber big research paper due in my English 102 class. /wah But never fear! I shall finish this story!! (I hope! ;;)

And honestly, how many people didn't know that "the impostor" was Kuja:P


	7. Chapter 7

"Garnet." He was going to speak to her, attempt words of comfort like he had never known, but she had answered by fainting. And now Kuja, feared (and presumably dead) enemy of Gaia, found himself in quite a predicament. What to do with the unconscious body of Queen Garnet Til Alexandros?

While she was not heavy, the princess was not a load that he wished to carry. Catching her as she crumpled to the marble floor was a simple reaction, one that had come to him with ease. One simply did not let a fainting woman fall to the ground if he could catch her.

A wisp of her dark hair tickled his nose and Kuja blew a puff of air at it, hoping to chase away the invasive strand. Sadly, the annoying hair refused to comply, instead swinging back to tickle his nose once more.

Kuja shook his head in a last attempt to get away from this torture. _Oh no_. He could feel it coming on…

_ACHOO!!_

A sneeze startled the princess back into consciousness. She did so reluctantly, comfortable as she found herself wrapped in the warm, soft, cuddly…

…arms of the man who killed Zidane!!

Straightening suddenly, Garnet painfully bumped her head against the offending man's jaw. Wincing, she backed up a step, rubbing the sore spot with her hands. There was going to be a bump there! First he killed the man she loved then he caused her to bump her head! Was there no end to this man's impudence?!

Kuja's thoughts were along the same line. He had gone out of his way for this little brat and she wasn't making his journey worthwhile. He hadn't _had_ to make the journey to Alexandria. It had actually been his intention to go somewhere else…

_But where? What purpose do you have in living now?_

Kuja shook his head in an attempt to quiet the voice. His eyes met Garnet's stormy grey ones. She looked thoroughly pissed.

"Yes?" he drawled, certain that it would do nothing but enflame her anger even further. He was not disappointed.

Stiffening, Garnet glared at her long-time enemy. If looks could kill, Kuja mused, he would be meeting his maker at that moment. But looks apparently could not kill, for all that the queen's glare served to do was amuse its recipient.

"_Get out of here_," she hissed, eyes narrowed into silver slits that flashed angrily at him. "No matter _who_ you look like, you will _not_ insult me like this!"

Beneath the flash of annoyance that followed Garnet's declaration Kuja felt something else, something deep and warm that almost caused him to smile at her show of pride. He quelled the emotion; it was not his own, of that he was certain. Instead, he nodded, biting back his own harsh reply.

Manners were not a thing that Kuja had forgotten since his ordeal in the Lifa Tree. Bowing slightly to the queen, Kuja backed towards the door, feeling for the cold metal of the antique handle. Suspicion clouded Garnet's eyes, but she said nothing as he bowed once more and quietly slipped out of the room.

The strength that Garnet had been trusting to see her through the meeting with Kuja finally left her. Drained, she slipped to her knees, exhausted beyond belief. Her breath was shaky, her eyes wet with tears, but on her face was a smile of triumph. It had been hard, but she had won; she had beaten Kuja in a battle of wills.

There is an old saying that goes: "Out of sight, out of mind." This, however, does not mean that the problem goes away; it merely is thought of no more. When Kuja left Garnet's rooms, she put no more thought on _him_, dwelling instead on the loss of her lover, Zidane. Kuja, however, took it upon himself to play the façade of being the queen's lost love for a bit longer. Upon leaving the royal chambers, he sought out the woman guard (_Beatrix…was that her name?_). He knew that the princess (_queen_) was too preoccupied to think of what to do about their situation, but Kuja was quite able to think up an excuse that would allow him to stay in the castle, close to the one he felt obligated to comfort.

But where did this desire to assuage the beautiful monarch's pain come from? In his past life he had not bothered to consider what other's thought or felt, caring only for himself and what _he_ wanted. He took comfort in the knowledge that the concern he felt for Garnet was not his own; it was that _other's_. But it was concern nevertheless. He could not keep himself from wincing inside every time that she cried, from breaking a little at the sight of her eyes wet with tears or narrowed in anger. It was killing him, this existence, even as it allowed him to live. How could he survive with these borrowed emotions filling him?

Beatrix prodded him gently, and Kuja jumped in surprise. She nodded towards a door that they'd stopped in front of. "You can stay here until Garnet sets up more permanent apartments for you," she murmured. He nodded and smiled at her, a friendly smile he hoped.

"Thank you, Beatrix," he replied. She gazed at him for a moment longer then nodded and left. Uncertain as to whether she suspected anything or not, Kuja shrugged off the encounter and entered the rooms that she had specified, intent on enjoying his time as a guest in the castle.

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading my story. Yush, I know that it's been an UBER LONG TIME since I've updated last, but…eh, at least I updated, right? ;;**

**I'll try to update more…. /sigh But really, it's almost depressing that I don't have too many updates… I CAN SEE YOUR VIEWS!!! UPDATE PLEASE!!! RAAAAWR!!! 3 Heehee!**

**Have a good day, everyone!**

By the waaay…y'know, if you have any ideas, I'm not against listening to them! I might even use a few of them! Lord knows that I could use a couple new ideas as I've forgotten what I'd intended to do with this...cough /shy

And random messages are okay too!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own none of this!! Except the theatre troupe, of course. And my storyline. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_He was flying…out the window, over the stone walls, onto to the ancient roof. __**It**__ had to be around here somewhere…_

_Suddenly a screech sounded from below him. He stiffened, momentarily disorientated. The woman was dead before he could think. He felt no remorse. He had to find __**it**__; he couldn't be bothered with the death of a human._

_He continued his search until dawn._

Kuja yawned, stretching his borrowed limbs. He was not accustomed to dreaming, especially not detailed visions such as that. He shook his head wearily. Dwelling on it now was pointless. He had more to think about than a silly dream.

A ray of morning sunlight caught his eye. It fell upon his dark skin and, Kuja found his gaze fixed on the patch of gold. It was so odd using this body. He was accustomed to his own petite, fair form adorned with trinkets and beautiful fabrics. He missed his silver hair and fine features sometimes, but he had to admit that his brother's stronger, more masculine features were not unattractive either. Zidane's was not a body that welcomed jewelry and frivolous baubles, however. Kuja frowned. Perhaps he could manage to have some silk pants and shirts made in the style of the summoners' gear.

Of course, he was wasting time again. The important thing was the think about what he was going to do now. He did not wish to reveal that he was Kuja, the enemy of the world. Neither did he want to remain in Alexandria for the rest of his days. But then what did he do? What was his purpose? Before, he had at least had a goal, albeit an unrealistic one. Now he had nothing. Nothing but a jumbled mess of broken memories and dreams.

Kuja sighed, raking his hand through his golden hair as he did. What to do…?

_Garnet_.

_Go see Garnet._

_Tell her about us._

About Zidane…

Kuja laughed. Now _that_ was a good one! Tell the stuffy queen about his brother? Explain to her the conditions of using his body? HAH!!

But the idea of seeing Queen Garnet again was not unappealing to the genome. He decided that he _would_ in fact visit the girl. She was his only link to his old life. Besides…he was Zidane, her would-be lover, wasn't he?

Kuja grinned and leapt from the bed, his course for the day set.

Steiner yawned.

He had not had more than four hours' sleep last night. First, there was the business with Zidane reappearing. _Then_ Beatrix had decided to keep him up late discussing her theories on what happened that night. _And then_, as if that weren't enough, at the third ringing of the bell, he had been summoned to deal with the murder of a young maid. Or so they thought. It appeared as though the silly girl had simply been a little too tipsy from wine stolen from the kitchens. She had taken a tumble down the stairs and cracked her head on the marble tile in the main hall. It was a terrible event, of course, but not one worthy of much worry.

"Oi, Rusty!" came a call from behind him.

Steiner stiffened in indignation. Who dared call him by that nickname?! He softened when he saw that it was her majesty. The queen was one of the few people who he was fond of. He loved her like the daughter he'd never had, and he valued nothing more than her happiness.

At the moment, her majesty's eyes were twinkling with teasing good humor. She smiled impishly at him, obviously feeling much better this morning. Why, he hadn't seen her this content since…

No, better not to think of that.

"Your highness! How many times must I insist that you forget that horrible name that your young rogue gave me?" he admonished. He saw the light in her eyes waver at the mention of Zidane. Her smile stayed in place, however, and Steiner came to the conclusion that he was simply imagining things.

"I'm sorry, Steiner. You know that it's a habit. We did get you better armor though."

The knight blushed. "That armor was an antique handed down from knight to knight for generations!"

The queen laughed, shaking her head as she did. "Steiner! Okay, okay…I'll believe you…"

"It's true!" he insisted. Good heavens, was his whole face a _tomato_?!!

Sure enough, the queen's very next words were: "Steiner! Are you _blushing_?!"

"Eeeeaaaaarrrggghhh!!!"

Kuja hummed to himself as he walked down the stone and marble hall. Alexandria was truly a _beautiful_ city, and its castle was no less impressive. He sighed to himself. Beauty was something he could understand and appreciate.

He turned towards the main stairwell when he heard it: a beautiful, melodious sound. Immediately, he felt _that one_ rise up inside of him. It felt horrible, like eating too much. He felt nauseous; he was going to be sick if _that one_ didn't stop acting up.

He suddenly had the strangest feeling of vertigo, and it brought him to his knees. His heart was going to burst…!

_Dagger!!!_

Garnet heard a sound above her and Steiner, and she turned towards it. She was startled to see a figure kneeling at the top of the grand stairs. Her hand found her guard's arm, feeling the cool metal and taking comfort in the sense of security that emanated from him.

"Steiner, who is that?" she whispered.

The knight squinted his eyes but could make out nothing of the person's form. At the top of the grand stairs was a beautiful stain-glass window depicting King Tristan Alexandros I. It was a wonderful work of art, but the light shining in from the window created a dark silhouette of the person above them and made it impossible to discern the identity of the newcomer.

The queen apparently had no such problem, however. She stiffened and dropped her hand from his armored arm.

"K…Zidane…?" she murmured to herself. She turned to Steiner and gave him a small, weak smile. "I'll talk more with you later, Steiner."

"Certainly, your majesty." The knight bowed to the queen and stepped back, but he could not quell the feeling of dread and unease as he walked back to the knight's quarters.

Once Steiner was gone and they were alone, Garnet snapped at Kuja. "What do you want?" When he didn't answer but remained huddled on the floor, she felt the first pangs of dread. Was he okay? She began the assent up the stairs and stopped before him.

"Hey, are you okay?" she murmured. His head was hanging down and his right hand was grasping his plain linen shirt. She heard him take a shaky breath and could not help feeling a wave of pity and worry for him. Enemy or not, Garnet hated seeing people in pain, and he was most obviously in pain. On top of that, he was the image of her love, and she could never stand seeing Zidane in pain.

Garnet placed a small, pale hand on his tanned arm. She could feel the muscled beneath the skin just as she could the last time she had seen Zidane. She shivered inside but outwardly gave no signs of her inner turmoil.

"Kuja," she whispered softly, "are you okay? Do you need help?"

He raised his soft brown eyes to hers. "Please…make him stop…"

She could swear that the lump in her throat was her own heart, making her breathing difficult and face warm.

"Uhm…okay, Kuja. Don't worry, I'll make him stop."

He sighed, a long, weary breath that belied his earlier indifference to his situation. Garnet immediately felt sorry for shouting at him the night before. He obviously had worse things to deal with than she had thought.

She obviously could _not_ make "him" stop because she had no idea who "he" was! She could, however, cast a healing spell and try to solve at least part of his problem. Her eyes drifted to the hand that was clutching his shirt. That would probably be the best place to start.

Garnet grasped his wrist and tried to pull it away from his chest. He resisted and she snapped at him, "If you want me to help you, you have to let me!" He dropped his hand obediently. Garnet tried not to feel guilty for yelling at him when he was obviously not feeling well. She raised her hand once more and placed it where his had so recently been. She summoned her will and channeled the magic into him. She could feel the cloth beneath her hand warm as she cast her spell, and she smiled to herself. She was _still_ the best healer in the land.

After casting the spell, Garnet raised her eyes to Kuja's face to see if he appeared better.

He most certainly did.

Kuja remembered the intense pain and then the princess's (_queen's_) voice asking him if he needed help. He muttered a reply in the affirmative apparently, because suddenly the pain was gone and he opened his eyes to the sight of Garnet kneeling beside him with one hand on his arm and the other on his chest.

He swallowed. Her eyes were closed as she cast, and he could feel the warmth of the useless healing spell spread throughout him. Her head was slightly bowed, but it was _ever_ so close to his that he barely prevented himself from making the mistake of caressing her smooth skin.

And then she finished her spell and raised her shining eyes to his (really, they must have been mere _centimeters_ apart!), and he could not help himself. He raised one hand to her face and lightly traced her cheek. He heard her suck in her breath, but she did not stop him. Encouraged, Kuja slipped his hand into her silken hair and used his strategic position to pull her even closer.

Now they were so close that their breath met and mingled. Her pressure on his chest and arm increased as she steadied herself. Well! He couldn't have that, now could he? Kuja leaned forward and pressed his lips against her warm, dry ones. He heard her moan and felt the flutter of her eyelashes as they closed. Smirking inwardly, Kuja deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her small body and moving his mouth against hers.

Garnet was now clutching at him with something akin to desperation. She should have pushed him away when he first caressed her cheek, but she hadn't, and now she could not bear to. She had been saving her first kiss for Zidane, but Steiner had never allowed them time alone before. And Kuja in Zidane's form was _almost_ the same thing…wasn't it?

Then Garnet felt something prodding at her lips and nearly jumped out of her skin. She pulled away from Kuja, panting. Good _Lord_! Was that his _tongue_ she had felt?!!

The queen swallowed, her face warming to a nice shade of red. She tried to clear her throat but found that she was too embarrassed to say anything. He chuckled and dropped his hands from her shoulders where they had been gripping her with as much need as she had been him.

Kuja had no excuse for his actions other than the fact that he hadn't had a woman in months. When one is trying to destroy the world, he does not normally have time to stop at the local brothel for a quickie. And after the incident in the Lifa Tree, he had been far too busy wallowing in self pity to go out and find a woman. When he had been traveling with the troupe of performers, Elsa, the leading lady, had offered, but he had found that because of the _other one_, he couldn't manage to…well honestly he could not manage to do _anything_! Zidane had been too loyal to Garnet, and the loyalty prevented his body from relieving Kuja's lust. Kuja had been surprised at first when he had felt the attraction to the queen, but he realized that _because_ Zidane had been so loyal to her, _she_ was the exception.

So, pent-up lust was the only excuse he had. Of course, it was nice to know that Garnet was not repulsed by his actions. She was, apparently, just shy. A blushing virgin. The thought made Kuja want to reach for her again, but he realized at the last moment where they were.

Kneeling together at the top of the main stairs in the Castle Alexandria. Oh _shit_.

"Damn it," he muttered, dragging himself and the queen to their feet.

"Hey, what's-"

Kuja nodded towards the bottom of the stairs. Garnet turned her head in the direction he indicated with dread. Sure enough, Steiner stood at the bottom of the stairs, open mouthed.

As he had said, _damn it._

* * *

**AN:**

**AHAHAHAHA!! Whew! I thought that that would be a cute ending to this chapter. Yeah! FEEL THE TENSION, Garnet!! Of course, Kuja doesn't really care about that stuff. Garnet's the one who has to worry about being queen and all.**

**Whew, better watch out! I'll start writing the next chapter in my AN! . (Not that you guys'd mind. Heheh.)**

**Well! Again, sorry for the long wait. Juggling three jobs is **_**not**_** an easy feet. I'm thinking about quitting one, though. HUM!**

**Hmm…and I think I'll jump on the next chapter right away. Honestly, this chapter only took me a little over an hour to write and it's a little into its sixth page on MS Word. Nice nice. Heck, at this rate I might actually get the REAL storyline out soon. -.-;; (And yes, there IS a REAL storyline. There's more than just angst and fluff here. :P)**

**Well! Until next time, then!**

**PS: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! They make me cry with happiness! T-T -- tears of joy**


	9. Chapter 9

Garnet shivered. What was _wrong_ with her?! She had been caught _kissing_ her enemy! It didn't matter that it was only Steiner who caught them and that he thought that Kuja was Zidane. _She_ knew and it was killing her. She had acted like…well, like a cheap little…hussy!

The queen blushed, remembering the kiss. It had been remarkable; there was no denying the fact. She remembered how the warmth had spread throughout her as her lips were held captive by Kuja's own. How they had _moved_ over hers. How he had _held_ her with such desperation, just as if he had really _needed_ her.

_Just get those thoughts out of your head, Garnet! He's __**Kuja**__, for crying out loud! He isn't Zidane!!_

An elbow from Kuja brought Garnet out of her thoughts. Steiner had finally stopped lecturing him on propriety and such and had turned to her.

"-hope you'll remember that you're the queen of Alexandria. It's a big burden, and many have crumbled under the responsibility. Why your great-great grandmother, Stella Alexandros-"

Garnet held back a yawn. She could sense Kuja getting restless and decided to end this quickly.

"You're right, Steiner. It was very irresponsible of us, and I apologize."

She could not hide her surprise when she heard Kuja echo her words and add, "It was really my fault anyway."

"Of that, I have no doubt," Steiner snapped. He made a few more comments about propriety and not making a scene and preventing rumors and such before allowing them to leave…separately.

While Garnet was breathing a sigh of relief, Kuja was cursing his bad luck. Go figure that Rusty had to show up when he did!

They avoided each other for the rest of the day. Or rather, Garnet avoided him, and Kuja did nothing to seek her out. One kiss, no matter how impressive it had been, did not change the fact that she was the queen of Alexandria, and he was the presumed dead enemy of the world.

So what did a presumed dead enemy of the world do on his days off? Kuja sighed. Try to destroy the world again? No, he had learned his lesson. Zidane had taught him that not everyone deserved to die.

…but most did.

So what did he do with himself? He hated being idle with no goal. What had he to strive for now…?

Kuja sighed. He was pathetic. He was also border-line self-pitying himself. Well! He just needed something to take his mind off of this. Disturbing the queen further was out of the question; she had taken to hiding from him, and besides, he did not have any desire to sit through another of Sir Rustalot's lectures on propriety.

His answer came almost immediately but not through any direct action on his part.

"**ZiiiiiiiIIIIIIDDDddddddAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnNNNNEEEeeeee!!!!!"**

Kuja jumped, turning swiftly towards the new threat. The "threat" barreled into his chest, knocking him back unto the hard floor. Kuja winced and examined the purple bundle that was at this moment squeezing him with all her might as if she wanted to squeeze the very life out of him.

"What the…?"

The purple-haired child raised her head to glare at him. She almost gorged him with her horn in the process, and he blinked in surprise. _A summoner…?_ Ahh, yes. She must be the girl who was traveling with his brother…

"Eiko! Eiiikoooo!!" a small boy cried out, running after the fierce little summoner. He was garbed in the outfit of the mages that Kuja had used for his scheme. He could not help feeling a twitch of surprise. This boy could think and speak without command? He must be far more superior than his "brothers" were!

The boy stopped before Kuja and took the opportunity to catch his breath. Eiko twisted in Kuja's lap and laughed at her friend good-naturedly.

"Vivi, you have to learn to keep up!"

"S-sorry…Eiko…" the poor boy panted. "I…I don't think I'm cut out…for all this exercise!!"

Eiko turned back to Kuja. "And where have you been? You worried me!"

Kuja smiled guiltily at her and scratched his head, giving his best impression of the carefree rogue that his brother had been. "Sorry 'bout that, Eiko. I guess I just took me longer than I thought it would to get back here…" He grinned at the mage. "Hey, Viv'! What's up?"

Vivi's yellow eyes shined merrily. He was glad to see that Zidane was alright and, apparently, feeling just like his old self. "Nothing much…I've been staying with my brothers…keeping them company…you know…"

Indeed he did. What would Vivi do when they all died? After all, _his_ body had died, what was to keep the inferior mages from dying out as well?

"That's great," he said rather than complicating things by bringing up his depressing musings. "Has Eiko been giving you a hard time?"

Vivi laughed and nodded while Eiko frowned. "Heey now! You only see me when I visit! I'm not _too_ much trouble, now am I?" Kuja saw Vivi's eyes visibly soften as he gazed at his friend.

"No, you're not too much trouble, Eiko."

_Hmm…That's interesting…_

"Have you two seen Garnet yet? She's a queen now, you know."

Eiko shook her head, purple hair brushing against and tickling Kuja's nose. She smirked at him. "I was too interested in seeing you, Zidane! We're going to get married, remember?" She winked at him.

_Married, eh? Heheh, yeah right, kid._

Kuja glanced at Vivi who stood nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was obviously less than pleased with Eiko's blatant show of affection, but he was too kind and loving to let her see how he felt. Kuja smiled inwardly; that poor lad had quite a journey ahead of him if he wanted to gain the affections of this little brat.

"Well, you're going to make Garnet jealous. Maybe you should go say hullo to her. I think she's in the library." That had been her favorite room when he had stayed at the castle before, and there was no reason to suspect that it had changed.

"Oooookaaypeekaaay!!" Eiko shouted, jumping to her feet and grabbing a handful of Vivi's dark blue robe. "Let's go, Vivi!"

"Uuwaaah!!" the boy cried as he was jerked along behind the energetic little summoner.

Kuja's smile fell away as they disappeared. Their arrival certainly was going to make things…_interesting_…

When they found her, Garnet was sitting in an enormous leather chair reading an ancient book on the mysteries of Gaia. She was pleased to see her friends again, but at the same time she was worried. How would Kuja react to them? How would they react to Kuja? Garnet was shocked when she heard Eiko say that she had run into Zidane already.

"Is he okay?" the little summoner asked. "He seemed a little sad or somethin'. You'd better be taking good care of him, Dagger!"

"I-I'm sure she's doing her best, Eiko," Vivi piped from behind a pile of books that were taller than he was. The tip of his hat moved as he talked, and the girls smothered their giggles. "He did just get back from a big journey…right, Miss Garnet?"

Garnet cleared her throat and tried to erase the threads of humor from her voice as she answered.

"That's right, Vivi. He's just tired and a bit sick. He'll be okay, don't worry."

Eiko watched her intently. Her little arms were crossed in front of her and her foot tapped impatiently. Apparently, she was not convinced that Garnet was doing all she could to make "Zidane" comfortable.

"Why aren't you two together?" Eiko snapped in the voice of a spoiled little girl. "If _I_ were his girlfriend, _I_'d never let him out of my sight! _I_'d be the _best_ girlfriend that he could ever have!"

Garnet opened her mouth to retort (damn, that little brat really got on her nerves sometimes!), but froze when she heard _his_ voice.

"Come now, Eiko. Garnet's trying."

Eiko brightened immediately and ran towards Kuja. "Zidaaane!!" Garnet turned and was surprised to find that Kuja was not only accepting Eiko's warm hug, but was also _returning_ it with equal affection. She felt something tug at her heart at the picture they presented; it was almost as if Zidane were really back…

"Zidane," she murmured so softly that she hardly heard herself. Kuja must have heard her, though. His head snapped up and his amber eyes probed hers, searching. Garnet blushed and turned her head away, only to find that Vivi was staring at her almost as intently as Kuja had been. She cleared her throat and Vivi's eyes crinkled merrily in response.

The air in the room seemed thick and uncomfortable until Vivi saved them all by laughing nervously and asking: "Gee…I'm hungry after that long trip. Do you guys think we could have supper early today…?"

"I'm hungry, too!" Eiko shouted, tearing away from Kuja to stand by Vivi, planting her feet in defiance. "You have to feed me good! I'm a princess too, now!"

Garnet could not help the laugh that erupted at the defiant picture that Eiko created. She stood, feet apart, arms crossed, face pulled into a spoiled pout. Vivi shook with silent laughter, and even Kuja chuckled. When she heard the deep laughter of her crush, Eiko threw her head back and laugh louder than the others. Beatrix and Steiner poked their heads in to see what the commotion was, and they were soon chuckling to each other as well.

It was almost as if he really _was_ Zidane.

**AN:**

**Aww, it's another cute ending. Dang, I'll have to watch myself before I turn this into some sappy little love story. Oh wait…isn't it supposed to be a sappy little…oh well. I don't know what happened to all of the angst! Honestly!! Hum. Don't worry, it'll come back soon…maybe…I hope… A little angst is always good for ya. :P**

**Aaaaanyhooo….**

**I think I know where this story's going, but if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to voice them in a review or something. I mean, even if I don't use them, I might get another idea off of them. So review and suggest away. Heck, if you don't, who knows? I might just kill off EIKO AND VIVI!!! BUM BUM BUUUMMM!!!**

**Just kidding. Besides, if you guys check out my profile, you'll find that I've released the first chapter of another fic that follows this one. It's called **_**Artificial Instinct**_**, and it's Vivi and Eiko's story…but it's about nine or ten years AFTER this one, so I wouldn't read TOO far into that one. I'll warn you guys beforehand if it has a spoiler for this story, but I think that I can write it to be pretty neutral until I manage to finish this one. Besides, this is my first priority. Well, unless I get like fifty reviews for **_**Artificial Instinct**_**, but let's face it: If only seven people have reviewed this story, there's no way that FIFTY are going to review **_**AI**_**. Siiiigh**

**Bleh! But I'll see you guys later! I've rambled enough tonight! Until next time!**

**Reviews? Reviews anyone…? OO;;**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I'd be bragging about it like hell. -.-;**

**By the way…there **_**might**_** wink wink be a bit of…FLUFF…in this chapter. And…uhm…TRY not to skip over it too much…there's always SOME storyline in fluff… --;;**

* * *

The rest of the evening had passed nicely. The group had eaten alone in the queen's personal sitting room, reminiscing on the old times and their journeys. Kuja played his part well, never letting on that he didn't know what they were talking about. His admiration for Garnet rose when he heard about the trials she had endured. She was much more than just an ordinary pampered royal. It was when the conversation turned to Kuja that Garnet began to feel uneasy again.

"Man, we really kicked his butt!" Eiko exclaimed, thrashing her small fists around for emphasis. "Remember when he tried to destroy the crystal, and we were like 'pow!' 'kerpow!' 'boom!!!" She knocked over a glass of wine with her wild movements. "And then he went into the trance!! Man, he was hard then! But my summons stopped him!" By this point, the small summoner had leapt up and was standing in her chair, hands clenched into fists, knees bent as if she were still fighting.

"Eiko," Vivi begged, "please sit down! You're going to fall and get hurt!"

Garnet agreed to her self while taking a sip of her wine. It was sweet and slightly chilled, and the queen closed her eyes as she drank, enjoying the flavor.

"But man, he didn't look too bad in his trance form!"

And queen Garnet til Alexandros choked on her wine. Kuja hit her lightly on the back as she coughed, glaring at Eiko the entire time.

"Oh, come on, Dagger! You know that you were thinking the same thing! You don't have to be so uppity…I saw you staring at him!"

"H-he's my enemy!!" Garnet sputtered. "O-of course I was staring…at…him… I just…didn't want to miss when I threw a holy spell at him!!"

Eiko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, suuuure! C'mon, Zidane doesn't mind! Do you, Zidane?"

Kuja smirked. "Oh no, I don't mind. After all, I ended up with the girl, right?"

Garnet glared at him, but he smiled at her innocently, looking for all the world like his brother genome. Still shooting daggers at him with her eyes, Garnet snapped at Eiko "It doesn't matter because the only man I will ever love is Zidane."

Kuja stiffened, but his smile remained. He knew that she was speaking both to the young summoner and to him. So, if _that_ was how she wanted to play…

"That's right! Lucky me," he teased, leaning closer and flinging his arm casually over the tense woman's shoulders. She was already so stiff, but she managed to sit up even straighter in her chair when he did. It was obvious that she didn't want him touching her, but Eiko and Kuja didn't seem to notice as they went on with the conversation. Vivi, however, watched Garnet thoughtfully.

"Miss Garnet, are you feeling alright?" he asked in his soft, shy voice.

Garnet relaxed and smiled warmly at him. Vivi had always had a soft spot in her heart. He was so polite and yet so timid and shy that she wanted to wrap her arms around him and keep him safe. He was like a little brother to her…she loved him.

"Don't worry about me, Vivi. It's just hard being queen…harder than I thought it would be."

Vivi said nothing, but Eiko took the opportunity to reclaim her spot as the center of attention.

"Man, I know! I mean, I'm just a princess, but it's hard! I have to watch my manners and speak right and wear dresses and go to boring dances and meet people and-"

Kuja's hand moved slightly and Garnet slowly moved her eyes from Eiko to the man beside her. Eiko kept talking, mostly to Vivi, gesturing as she did. The mage proved himself a perfect audience, and Eiko enjoyed the attention. She seemed not to notice the tension between the two adults.

Garnet bit back a moan. God help her, was he _massaging_ her?! She leaned back into his hand, sighing contently. She felt so sore…so tense from the past days' stress. She watched his face for signs of malice or contempt, but found none. He was watching Eiko, nodding every now and then. It was as though he wasn't even _thinking_ about what he was doing.

And maybe he wasn't, but Garnet certainly was. He hit a particularly sore spot, and Garnet held her breath. Her eyes closed and she fully relaxed. She felt so content…how did he ever learn to massage this good?!

With a sigh and a smile, Garnet fell into the welcoming blackness.

"Is she asleep?"

"I think so."

"She fell asleep while I was talking to her?!"

"Shh, Eiko! You'll wake her up."

"Oh, like I care, Vivi!"

There was a soft flutter of fabric as Kuja stood. "I'm going to take her to bed. You guys know where to sleep tonight, right?"

"Yup!"

"Yes."

"I'll see you two tomorrow then," he whispered.

"Okaypeekay!" Eiko cried happily, grabbing Vivi's sleeve as she waved goodbye. She pulled the young mage along with her towards the guest rooms, chatting nonstop as she went.

Kuja smiled at their retreating figures and shook his head. This night had been most pleasing. The two children had actually been quite…well, _fun_ wasn't quite the right word. Interesting, certainly…perhaps even borderline _nice_. But...they were not his friends; they were his brother's.

Garnet sighed in her sleep, causing Kuja's smile to widen. She had chatted cheerfully at dinner, her smile bright and her eyes shining. He could see why his brother had chosen to fall in love with her. His smile fell away at that thought. He must tread carefully…he was an impostor here and must remember that.

Shaking away his dangerous thoughts, Kuja turned to the situation at hand. He slipped a hand under Garnet's knees and the other behind her back then lifted her into his arms. Leaving her sleeping in a chair would not be _gentlemanly_, now would it? And Kuja, though he had once been the enemy of the world, _was_, in fact, a gentleman.

Garnet moaned and shifted in his arms, snuggling into his chest and shifting into a more comfortable position. Kuja swallowed, unable to prevent the stirring of desire that her movement caused. Her hair moved softly across his arm as he realized just how foolish it had been to put himself in this position. Sighing, Kuja decided that it would be best to finish what he had started. He carried the sleeping woman into her bedchambers and over to her bed.

Getting her in the bed was a little trickier. He could easily lay her on _top_ of the bed, but it was a chilly night, and he would surely never hear the end of it if the queen woke up with a cold. Kuja raised one leg and planted his knee on her bed, balancing her inert body with one arm and his leg. He then used his free hand to pull at the covers roughly. After uncovering them enough that he could fit her under them, Kuja laid Garnet's sleeping form on the clean sheets carefully. He was about to pull the covers over her when he noticed her feet.

Kuja sighed. He couldn't put her to sleep while still fully dressed. He knew the kinds of things that women wore under those dresses…corsets and wiry skirts and such. He would _hate_ to sleep in something like that (heheh…sleep in a wire skirt…), and he was certain that Garnet would not appreciate it either. On top of that, her shoes were still on her feet. Resolved to finish the process of putting the young queen to bed, Kuja reached for her slipper-clad feet.

_Clunk! Clunk!_

Garnet rolled away from him, exposing her back and the metal clasps holding her dress on. Kuja was quite aware that if he was caught undressing the queen, he would be in a _lot_ of trouble. However, he was also aware that there were _many_ things on under a lady's dress and that if it were removed there would be enough covering to save a young woman's modesty. So, because he liked torturing himself and enjoyed the thought of seeing Garnet's expression in the morning, Kuja began unhooking her gown. He had managed to unhook it and slip it from her body before she stiffened and rolled over again, muttering in her sleep as she did.

Kuja draped her dress over the nearest chair and returned to her side. He couldn't help his wandering eyes, but quickly decided that he'd better cover her. Leaning over her sleeping form, he grasped the blankets and drew them up to her shoulders. He tucked them lightly around her and felt a tug on his arm as he did.

Garnet was watching him through half-opened eyes. She must have still been partly asleep, for she did not comment on his putting her to bed. Instead, she gave him one of the most serious looks he'd ever received and muttered thickly, exhaustion giving her voice a husky quality, "S'not just your fault."

Kuja's brow furrowed in confusion. "Oh no? What isn't?"

Garnet yawned heavily. "This morn'n…s'not just your fault. S'mine too."

Realization dawned on him. The kiss, she was referring to the kiss they'd shared earlier. Kuja laughed and leaned closer, an arm on either side of her head steadying him. "How's it your fault? I kissed you, remember?"

Her eyes fluttered sleepily. "Yeah, but…" she yawned again, "I kissed you back."

Kuja inhaled sharply. Did she realize what she had just said? And more importantly…

"And if I did it again?"

She stared at him thoughtfully. "I don't know. I suppose I'd do the same thing."

And that was enough for him. Kuja dropped his lips to hers, capturing her mouth hungrily. And miraculously she _was_ kissing him back, moaning deeply as she did. He felt her hands clutch his shirt as he deepened the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip gently. He dug his hands into her soft, thick hair in an attempt to keep them away from her warm squirming body. She pulled him closer and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Garnet froze for a split second, but quickly accepted the move. She was tired and it felt so good…she had forgotten that Kuja was supposed to be her enemy. Right now, he was simply a man, and she was a woman.

He wasn't quite sure of when it happened, but Kuja was suddenly on top of her. Their legs tangled erotically, and their hands roamed, seeking each other's warmth. His mouth left hers and trailed a line of kisses down to her neck where he stopped to suck on the hot flesh there. Garnet moaned and pushed against him willingly. His hands slid to her breasts, squeezing through the thin layers of fabric.

Garnet's eyes snapped open, and she truly awakened. What was she doing?! This was _**Kuja**_, for heaven's sake! Her enemy! No matter _how_ good this felt, it wasn't right! It was like cheating on Zidane…for his enemy!

Kuja seemed to sense her sudden reluctance. He raised his head to stare at her. His eyes were a dusky gold color, brimming with concern. "What's wrong?" he murmured. Garnet looked away from the intensity of his gaze guiltily. This was all her fault; she should never have let it get this far.

Still avoiding his gaze, she whispered, "I can't…we can't." Kuja stiffened, and for a moment she worried that he might not comply, but he pushed away from her roughly and stood, cursing.

"I knew it was foolish to think-" He cut himself off and turned back to her, dragging a hand through his hair harshly.

"Kuja," Garnet called uncertainly. It wasn't his fault…she had led him to think that… "Kuja, I'm sorry…"

"Of course you are," he snapped. _Damn her!_ Who knew that the queen was such a tease? He hated it when women did that whole "yes-no" thing.

"Kuja…"

"I'm fine!" But of course, he wasn't. He was frustrated and tense and _damn it_, he still _wanted_ her! So badly that it took all of his willpower to keep himself from returning to her side and _convincing_ her that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her!

Kuja closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly. When his eyes opened once more, he felt more in control. Not better, but more in control.

"I'm going to go to my rooms. Goodnight, Garnet."

Garnet swallowed nervously. So much controlled anger in his voice! "G-goodnight, Kuja."

He left immediately, leaving Garnet with a sense of loss. She was so upset! At the both of them for what they'd done, at herself for encouraging it, and at him for not finishing it…

With a sigh, she tried to turn her mind away from the memory of his mouth on hers…of his hands on her breasts…of him…

The queen did not get much sleep that night.

* * *

**Hum! So, what did you guys think? I'm kinda thinking that it was too early to throw that in there, but I'm a slave to the characters. Kuja's under some serious sexual tension (guys should understand and girls…well, I'm one so I'm really just **_**imagining**_**, but I'm under the impression that guys are **_**always**_** thinking about sex. Yup yup…), and Garnet…well, hey…she's a virgin seventeen year old queen whose only **_**real**_** contact with men was with Zidane, Kuja, and her friends. In other words, Kuja's lustin' after Garnet and Garnet's like "Whoa…so that's what fluff feels like!" Haha! Forgive me, after writing four chapters in a row (there's that **_**AI**_** one, remember?), I'm feeling a little tired. Not to mention that it's a couple hours later than I wanted to go to bed…yawn**

**So, you guys know the drill: Review, pleeease! **

**By the way, if you guys **_**want**_** more fluff, less fluff, or **_**more than fluff**_**, lemme know. I mean, I don't know if I could write a lemon or anything, but you might as well let me know what you guys want. I'm writing this for **_**you**_**, remember?**


End file.
